


l'appel du vide

by nikkiRA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: Whenever anyone seems to need something from Hubert, they always ask Ferdinand to do it. He isn't entirely certain why.“I thought Bernadetta was just being her normal scared self, and Linhardt I thought was being lazy. But you -- you are not lazy, and you do not fear Hubert. So why do I have to ask him?”Dorothea stole another potato with a laugh. “It isn’t about fear. Hubert just always listens to you, is all. Sure, he might grumble a bit, but he always seems to end up doing what you ask him to. I don’t know what it is about you. Must be those pretty eyes of yours.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 60
Kudos: 823





	l'appel du vide

It started when they were at school. Bernadetta, in a rare moment outside her room, found Ferdinand in the library and asked, while staring at her shoes the whole time, if he could ask Hubert if he would cover her cleaning shift in the kitchen tonight. Ferdinand, after a moment of expecting that she would need something else from him, said, “Well, yes, but is there a reason that _I_ have to ask him?”

Bernadetta let out a small squeak and then covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh, I just -- ! If you didn’t want to do it you can just tell me! Now you’ve done it Bernie, now _you’ll_ have to ask Hubert yourself!” Then she ran off, screaming the whole time. A few people lifted their heads to glare at the woman making all the noise in the normally quiet library, and Ferdinand watched her go in confusion. 

He found Hubert later on, studying -- or, more likely, pretending to study while doing something shady for Edelgard -- in the Black Eagles classroom. He stood in front of him and pointedly did not look at whatever it was Hubert was reading; they each had their role to play, and Ferdinand didn’t want to get himself mixed up in Hubert’s under the table dealings. “Hubert, I am glad I found you. Bernadetta wanted me to ask you if you would take her shift in the kitchen tonight.”

Hubert looked up, annoyance plain on his face. His irritation only seemed to increase when he saw it was Ferdinand. “I suppose. But why did she insist you tell me?”

Ferdinand shrugged. “I asked her, but she did not answer.”

Hubert looked entirely unamused as he said, “If you wish to be of importance to Lady Edelgard, it would do you well not to trust so easily.”

Ferdinand frowned. “It is our classmate and friend, Hubert,” he chastised. “Not some stranger off the street. And it is only kitchen duty. Perhaps it would do _you_ well to trust in your friends more.”

Hubert gathered his paper up and stared impassively at Ferdinand. “I have no time for friendships,” he said firmly, before leaving. Ferdinand watched him go, shaking his head. 

* * *

Shortly after the Professor disappeared, Ferdinand was enjoying some tea in the courtyard when Linhardt found him. 

“Hello Linhardt,” he said cheerfully. “Would you like to join me for some tea?”

Linhardt yawned into his hand. “No, thank you.”

“Probably for the best,” Ferdinand agreed. “This tea is meant to assist with sleeping, and I do not think you need the help.”

Linhardt rested his head on his chin and closed his eyes. “Why are you drinking it then? It’s barely noon.”

Ferdinand gave an embarrassed smile. “It is also meant to relax you. I admit I need quite a bit of help relaxing, these days.”

Linhardt made a noncommittal noise. “Right. I was just wondering if you could ask Hubert if I could borrow one of his books. It mentions how the different Crests affect the different branches of magic. I need it to --”

Ferdinand held up his hand. “You do not need to explain. I will ask, but he would likely prefer if you asked him yourself.”

Linhardt waved this off. “Can’t be bothered,” he said with another yawn. And then, right before Ferdinand’s very eye, he seemed to fall asleep right then and there. 

He found Hubert in the council room, a stack of papers in front of him like usual. It was rare to see him doing anything else. Hubert always seemed to be reading something, or writing something, or sneaking away in the night. He did not spare a glance as Ferdinand sat beside him. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No,” Hubert said, not looking up. Ferdinand sighed. Edelgard had been incredibly on edge ever since Byleth disappeared, which meant Hubert was even more so, trying to deal with such a blow at the very beginning of war. He was even more short-tempered than usual. Ferdinand couldn’t blame Linhardt for outsourcing his errands. 

“Well. If there ever is, you know where to find me,” he said brightly. Herbert didn’t acknowledge this, and Ferdinand sighed. “Linhardt would like to borrow a book of yours. Something about Crests and magic. It was hard to understand around the constant yawning.”

Hubert hummed. “I see you have not moved on from accepting orders with no questions. Very well, I will bring it around. In the meantime, might I suggest spending more time serving Lady Edelgard, and less time being an errand boy for your friends.”

Ferdinand carefully raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps if you spent more time with them --”

“I am here to serve Lady Edelgard. I do not need to -- to rub elbows with our former classmates. You don’t need friends to win a war.”

“No,” Ferdinand said patiently, getting up and heading to the door. “But it certainly helps.”

* * *

Dorothea sat down beside him in the dining hall. “Hello, Ferdie,” she said, stealing a potato from his plate and eating it. “How are you?”

“Dorothea. By all means, help yourself.”

“You’ve lived a life of luxury, Ferdinand. I think you can share your potatoes. Actually, I need a favour.”

“Well, I will help in whatever way I can.”

“I need the war council room tonight.”

“For what?”

Dorothea waved her hand, as if this was unimportant. “Girl stuff. You know.”

Ferdinand didn’t, but he was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Anyway, Hubie always sets up there and stays there all night. I need you to kick him out for me.”

Dots connected in Ferdinand’s mind. “Why does everyone always ask _me?”_

“Pardon?”

“I thought Bernadetta was just being her normal scared self, and Linhardt I thought was being lazy. But you -- you are not lazy, and you do not fear Hubert. So why do I have to ask him?”

Dorothea stole another potato with a laugh. “It isn’t about fear. Hubert just always listens to you, is all.”

Now Ferdinand was the confused one. “What are you talking about?”

Dorothea sighed. “If I went up and asked Hubie for the room, it would take ages to convince him, and he might not even give it up. It would be a big debate, and I’d have to tell him what I needed it for. If Bernadetta asked him to switch shifts, he’d want to know why, and he would probably hold it over her head the next time he needed her for some reason. Same with Linhardt. But Hubie listens to you. Sure, he might grumble a bit, but he always seems to end up doing what you ask him to. I don’t know what it is about you. Must be those pretty eyes.”

Ferdinand sputtered. “That’s not true!”

Dorothea shrugged. “Ask him if I can have the war room tonight. Uninterrupted until morning. I guarantee you, he will grouse and complain, but he’ll do as you ask.”

Ferdinand thought back to all the times different people had asked him to get something out of Hubert. For some reason, he felt his cheeks burn. 

“I will ask, but do not be surprised if he refuses. He does not like to work anywhere else, and even if what you say is true, I doubt I have as much sway as you believe.”

“Mhm,” Dorothea said, unconvinced. “Thank you, Ferdie. Petra and I will need it by nine bells.”

“What are you and Petra doing?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” she said lightly, stealing another potato before flouncing off. Ferdinand watched her go, thinking over what she had said. He didn’t want to give any credence to her words, but he couldn’t help but think back over all of the times someone needed something from Hubert, and all the times Ferdinand had asked… Hubert had done what Ferdinand asked every time. Every time. 

Ferdinand looked down at his food. There must have been a logical reason for it. Dorothea’s joke about his eyes was all well and good, but there had to be a _reason._ Hubert didn’t seem to hate him quite as much as he used to, but even during school he had listened to Ferdinand. It had to be because of Edelgard, Ferdinand thought. Hubert must listen to him because they were destined to be the right and left hand of Edelgard. 

Yes, Ferdinand thought, that must be it. 

He went up to find Hubert, writing letters in the council room as always. It was really quite an impractical room to co-opt. An awful lot of space for one person. 

“Ferdinand,” Hubert said darkly. “I hope this is important.”

“Depends on your definition, I suppose.”

“You’re running errands again, I presume? Surely you have better things to do.”

“Maybe I am just here to see you.”

Hubert snorted softly. “Say your piece and go, Ferdinand.”

“Dorothea would like to have this room tonight.”

Hubert finally looked up, scowling. “Whatever for?”

Ferdinand shrugged. “Girl stuff, or so I am told.”

“What does _that mean?”_

“I am fairly certain we are not supposed to know.”

Hubert threw his pen down and sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Come now, Hubert. Even you need a break occasionally.”

“Oh, I suppose,” Hubert said. “I likely won’t hear the end of it from Dorothea if I refuse.”

 _Hubert just always listens to you,_ Dorothea had said. Ferdinand watched as Hubert gathered his things, and without really thinking about it, he opened his mouth and said, “Would you like to join me for tea?”

Hubert looked at him. Ferdinand felt, absurdly, _nervous_ as he waited for his answer. Finally Hubert nodded and said, “Alright. But I’m not having tea.”

And then he looked at Ferdinand with a small quirk of his lips, something that might almost be called a _smile,_ and Ferdinand felt something within him shift. 

* * *

The professor returned, Edelgard started to flourish again, and the tides of war started to change. And one day Byleth found him and gave him their blank stare and asked him if he would please tell Hubert to meet them in the infirmary. 

“Oh Professor, surely not you too! Can you not ask him yourself?”

“Hubert often ignores my summons,” they said, with a hint of a smile. Ferdinand sighed and shook his head. 

“There is no guarantee that he will listen to me, you know.” Byleth just continued to smile at him, and Ferdinand found his voice getting louder and louder. “I do not know why everyone thinks I have such sway over him! We are barely friends.”

One of Byleth’s eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly. Ferdinand found himself seemingly unable to stop talking. He didn’t know what it was about Byleth -- they barely said a word, and yet somehow you ended up spilling your secrets anyway. 

“And I do not even like him, all that much. And he -- well, he certainly does not care for me! He always looks at me like… and he cares only for Edelgard, and he drinks horrid coffee, and he, well…” Byleth gave a little cough that might have started as a laugh and Ferdinand cut off. “Are you laughing at me, Professor?”

“No, no,” they said, although Ferdinand wasn’t quite sure he believed that. “My apologies. I will ask Hubert myself.”

“Er --” Ferdinand interrupted, blushing slightly. “There is really no need for _that._ I do not mind, truly. I will ask him.”

Byleth cocked their head slightly, mouth still quirked up. Ferdinand felt rather left out of the joke. 

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” was all they said. 

He found Hubert on the third floor, surprisingly, peering down at the courtyard from Archbishop Rhea’s old post. Ferdinand coughed politely to make himself known, so Hubert didn’t think he was an enemy and throw him over the railing. Hubert still might throw him over the railing, granted, but at least now Ferdinand would know it was personal. 

“Hubert,” he said, coming up and standing beside him, resting his arms on the railing. “I did not expect to find you here.” He finally looked at the man beside him, and was surprised to see he had his eyes closed. His face was somehow paler than usual, and he was clenching the railing so tightly his knuckles were white. “Hubert!” Ferdinand said in surprise. “What on earth is wrong?”

Hubert spoke through clenched teeth. “I dislike heights,” he said. _Dislike._ As if this spectre of Hubert up on the roof, this pale, shaking impersonator of the man Ferdinand knew, was a symptom of simple _dislike._ Ferdinand looked over the railing at the ground. 

“Then why are you up _here?”_

“Exposure therapy,” Hubert said. Ferdinand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. 

“Well, I think you’ve had enough. Come, Hubert, before you collapse in fear. This is ridiculous.” He dragged Hubert away and into the Archbishop’s former bedroom, ignoring the way Hubert attempted to dig his heels in when he saw where they were headed. 

“Not in here.”

“Do not be stupid, Hubert, it isn’t _haunted,”_ Ferdinand snapped back, pushing Hubert down onto the bed. His hands were shaking. Ferdinand felt the oddest desire to hold them until they stopped. 

“I know it’s not haunted,” Hubert said, attempting a snooty tone and failing quite spectacularly. Ferdinand resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Would you like me to get you some water?” He asked, watching as Hubert clenched his fists in his lap. He didn’t answer, so Ferdinand assumed it was a no. Eventually Ferdinand couldn’t handle the silence, so he sat down next to Hubert and said, “What were you thinking?”

“I told you,” Hubert said, in the tone of voice of a man who was only now realizing that what he had thought was a good idea was, in fact, a very bad one. 

“Exposure therapy,” Ferdinand scoffed. “It does not seem to have helped. Why did you even attempt this?”

Hubert was looking around the room in distaste. “Weaknesses must be overcome,” was all he said. 

“Everyone has weaknesses, Hubert. Standing frozen on a balcony will not make you more helpful to Edelgard.”

“You don’t,” Hubert said distastefully. When Ferdinand didn’t seem to follow along with his line of thought, he clarified. “Have weaknesses. I have… observed you. You have a knack for almost everything. You accomplish all that you set out to do. You are very annoying, but that seems to be your only drawback.”

“I… I think that was almost a compliment. Goodness. You must be more shaken up than I thought.”

Hubert scowled. “Don’t get used to it. And stop _fretting._ I thought coming up here might ease my fear, but I was wrong.”

Ferdinand watched him carefully. A little bit of colour was coming back into his cheeks, although admittedly Hubert hadn’t had much colour to begin with. “What is it that scares you about heights?” 

Hubert was silent for so long that Ferdinand was almost sure he wouldn’t answer, but then he said, quiet and tentative, like he still wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it even as he was saying it, “The desire to jump.”

This was not remotely what Ferdinand was expecting, and his response was rather ineloquent sputtering before he managed to say, “What?”

“Do you not feel it?” Hubert gave a little huff of a laugh. “Of course you wouldn’t. You, so sure of everything with your feet firmly on the ground. I do not like being out of control, Ferdinand. Every time I look over a ledge I feel the desire to jump off of it, and I don’t like that feeling.”

“But you don’t,” Ferdinand said. If he thought about this too much he would get confused, at the subject, at Hubert, at the two of them sitting in Rhea’s old bedroom, so close that he could count Hubert’s eyelashes. So he spoke without thinking. “You do not jump. Surely that is the very definition of control? To feel the impulse, and to fight it?”

Something very like a smile teased at Hubert’s mouth. “Do you ever get tired of being so relentlessly optimistic, Ferdinand?”

“I am not being optimistic,” Ferdinand said. “I am simply telling you what I think. And I think that your feet are just as firmly planted as mine.”

Now Hubert’s cheeks were _really_ pink. Ferdinand realized with a shock that he was blushing. 

“And for what it is worth,” he added, looking away from Hubert. “I am not always so sure of myself. Maybe I have never felt the desire to jump, but it is only because I am terrified of falling.”

Silence fell; neither of them seemed to know where to go from there. Ferdinand didn’t think they’d ever have a conversation like this. He didn’t even think they’d ever had a conversation without fighting, to be honest. 

“Why did you come find me?” Hubert asked. Ferdinand seized this change of topic with gratitude. 

“Oh! The professor wanted you to meet them in the infirmary. I had completely forgotten!” He laughed softly, but when he looked at Hubert, he was rolling his eyes. 

“Very well,” he said, standing up. 

Ferdinand let his curiosity get the better of him and he asked, “Why are you meeting them in the infirmary?”

Hubert sighed. “I am slightly, minorly, injured. I did not want a big deal made, and they agreed to help me in secret.”

Ferdinand stood up. “Injured? Hubert, you should have said something! I shall help you --”

Hubert held up his hand. Ferdinand was glad to see that it was steady. “That is unnecessary, Ferdinand. It is only a minor wound, and I did not want to cause a stir when we are so close to winning this war. Let it be.”

Ferdinand sat back down. If Byleth hadn’t been taking care of it, he might have pushed a bit more, but he trusted the professor. “Very well,” he said. “But take it easy until our next battle. I do not want to see you up here again.”

Hubert let out a dark chuckle. “I doubt that will be a problem,” he said. When he was almost out the door he turned back. “And Ferdinand… thank you.”

He left before Ferdinand could figure out what he was supposed to say to that _._

* * *

The war ended; he returned to Enbarr with everyone, and a parade was thrown, and Ferdinand rode beside Edelgard and gave them his greatest smile, waving at the crowds and trying to forget about classmates dead on the end of his lance. At the end of the parade Edelgard grabbed his arm and said, “If you see Hubert, please tell him I would like not to be disturbed tonight.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “A big night of celebration with the professor, I assume?”

Edelgard gave him a stern look and a slap on the arm. “Don’t make assumptions, Ferdinand. They are unbecoming of you.”

“Even when they are true?” He asked with a laugh. Edelgard hid a smile behind her gloved hand and hit him lightly again. “Enjoy your night, Edelgard. If anyone deserves it, it is you.”

As he was turning to leave, Edelgard grabbed his hand. “Thank you,” she said seriously. “For choosing us.”

Ferdinand smiled. “It has always been my duty to advise you, and to nudge you towards the right path when you need it.”

Edelgard nodded. “You and Hubert are alike in that way.”

“Our goals are similar, yes. But we do go about achieving our goals very differently.”

“I would be lost without both of you. I am very thankful I have you on my side.”

Ferdinand gave her one last smile and then went to find Hubert. 

He found him in his office. Hubert hadn’t had time to redecorate yet, so the walls were a pale blue, with an ample amount of art decorating the walls, most of it landscapes of the Empire. Ferdinand took a look around before taking a seat in front of Hubert’s desk. 

“I must say, Hubert, this colour scheme really brings out your eyes.” Hubert glowered at him, and Ferdinand laughed slightly. “Whose office was this? I assume you will be repainting.”

Hubert glared at the walls. “I don’t know whose it was, but it fits my needs better than the others. A new paint job and some touch ups will put it back in working order. You will need an office as well, Prime Minister.”

Ferdinand considered this. “Perhaps I shall take the one next to yours,” he teased. Hubert gave him an unimpressed look and returned to whatever he was writing. “Really, Hubert, the parade just ended. How have you returned to your work so quickly?”

Hubert snorted. “I did not march in the parade. I have far more important things to do.”

Ferdinand found himself quite distressed by this. “But Hubert, it was meant to honour all who fought and died in the war! And you fought admirably! You deserve to be recognized.”

“I am aware what it was for. I didn’t feel like humiliating myself. I wasn’t aware you felt so strongly about the parade.”

Ferdinand scoffed. “I thought it foolish, in truth.”

Hubert looked up at this. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, just… performative, I suppose. And… well. It is hard to smile and wave at strangers as they cheer you on for murder.” He shook his head. “But I suppose it is not for us, it is for them. It is our job to ensure they feel represented and confident in our new world.”

Hubert had an oddly soft smile on his face. “Ferdinand. Optimistic as always.”

Ferdinand laughed. “I suppose. Anyway, I am here to deliver a message.”

“Of course,” Hubert replied. “I’m beginning to think you go around asking people if they have messages for me.”

Ferdinand’s traitorous cheeks burned. “It is merely from Edelgard. She does not want to be disturbed tonight.”

Hubert rolled his eyes. “You could have saved yourself the trip. I have seen the way they look at each other, same as everybody else. I was already planning on giving them a wide berth.”

“It was no problem. And since I am here, perhaps I could persuade you to some tea?”

“I shall not need much persuasion, I’m afraid.” He put his pen down and rubbed at his eye. “Words are beginning to blur together.”

Ferdinand tsked. “I have told you not to work yourself too hard.”

“I daresay that’s a bit hypocritical, Prime Minister.”

Ferdinand just laughed. 

* * *

It was Edelgard’s coronation. She had been coronated as Emperor back in school, but only of the Empire; she needed to take the crown on as Emperor of the new united continent. Ferdinand himself was very busy, so he was not exactly thrilled at the tentative knock on his door. His annoyance turned to curiosity as he saw the head of the kitchen staff. 

“Hello Helen! To what do I owe the honour?”

Helen blinked and then stepped into the room. “Didn’t know you knew my name, Prime Minister. Now you’ve got me blushing.”

“Nonsense. I had to find out the name of whoever made those wonderful meatballs I had after the parade. Like nothing I have ever tasted!”

Helen blushed. “Thank you, sir,” she said, giving him a small bow. “But I actually came here to… well, I hope you don’t mind, Prime Minister, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.”

Ferdinand straightened. “I will certainly help anyway I can. What do you need?”

Helen looked at the ground, but then seemed to think it might be better to look Ferdinand in the eye as she spoke. “It’s about -- well, it’s about Marquis Vestra. It’s just… there’s no real delicate way to put this, sir.”

“Do not worry about that. I am sure I have dealt with much worse when it comes to Hubert.”

“He’s frightening the girls,” Helen said in a rush. “The boys, too, to be truthful. He’s so worried about ensuring the coronation is a success that he’s -- well, he’s _looming._ Over every shoulder. Watching everything we do. Lurking in the shadows like he does, coming out to snap at us for tying a ribbon wrong.” She took a breath. “I hope you don’t think me speaking out of place --”

Ferdinand held up his hand. “Not at all. You have certainly described Marquis Vestra very well. _Looming,_ indeed.” He chuckled. 

Helen gave a nervous smile. “What I wanted to ask you, Prime Minister, is if you could possibly get him to stop. And --” she seemed suddenly flustered, as when she spoke the words were filled with regret, as if she was rethinking ever coming here at all -- “I know it isn’t your job, and that someone of my status shouldn’t be asking you this, but we all want Her Majesty’s coronation to be perfect, too, sir, and it’s hard to do our job with Marquis Vestra watching.”

“You do not need to apologize. My job is to help ensure the satisfaction of all citizens and to help steer the Empire in the right direction. Steering Hubert away certainly falls under your satisfaction, and will be beneficial to the Empire when you and your team ensure a perfect coronation.” He gave her a dazzling smile. “I will tell Hubert to stop, and I will make sure he does.”

Helen smiled wide in relief and curtsied. “Thank you, Prime Minister, truly thank you.”

He followed her down to the kitchens, where Hubert appeared to be berating a member of the staff about the menu. He didn’t look up when Ferdinand entered, but he certainly did when Ferdinand grabbed his arm. 

“Ferdinand. May I help you?” Hubert asked. Ferdinand did not want to embarrass him by escorting him out in front of so many members of the staff, so the hand on Hubert’s arm looked like just a friendly form of affection, but he used an iron grip and did not let up. 

“Hubert, I am so glad I was able to track you down! I have just received a letter from Petra proposing a very rough new trade deal. Nothing set in stone just yet, but I would appreciate it if you would look it over with me.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid that with the coronation coming up I am quite --”

“Oh, come,” Ferdinand said, giving Hubert his widest smile and digging his nails very slightly into the crook of his arm. “I have full faith in our wonderful staff. I am sure they have everything under control.” He turned his smile on the cluster of people around them, who nodded. “See! Nothing at all to worry about. Now come. I have some wonderful coffee in my office that you can enjoy while we work.” And without waiting for an answer, he put his hand on the small of Hubert’s back and steered him out of the kitchen. 

Helen gave him an inconspicuous bow in thanks. 

Once they were alone, Hubert turned on him. “What in the hell was that?” He hissed. Ferdinand, undeterred, continued to push him down the hallway. 

“You need to stop terrorizing the staff, or else you are going to have to explain to Edelgard why every worker in the castle quit.”

“I was merely --”

“You were scaring them, Hubert. Do not pretend you weren’t. I have been on the receiving end of that glower of yours for years. I assure you, you are doing more harm than good. Things are under control.”

“Petra did not say anything about trade routes, did she?”

Ferdinand laughed. “No, but she did send a lovely letter about what her and Dorothea are up to, if you would like to read it.”

Hubert sighed. “Do you at least have coffee in your office?”

“Of course,” Ferdinand replied. “I would not have offered it if I didn’t. Does that mean you will come join me?”

“Oh, I suppose. But only for a bit. I am much too busy.”

Ferdinand suddenly felt very light. “I thank you for making time for me, then.”

Hubert cleared his throat and looked away. “Yes, well.” He gestured down the hall. “After you, Prime Minister.”

Feeling bold, Ferdinand instead looped their arms together. Hubert faltered for a moment, but he recovered quickly. When Ferdinand chanced a look at him, he had a small smile on his face that caused Ferdinand’s heart to flip. 

They made it back to Ferdinand’s office; Hubert read the letter Petra sent while Ferdinand made the drinks, and by the time Hubert finally excused himself, the sun was setting. They had both wasted almost the whole day, but Ferdinand couldn’t quite bring himself to be upset about it.

* * *

The coronation, of course, was a grand success, and the party that was thrown afterwards even more so. The palace was open to everyone, commoners and nobles, and Dorothea, who had arrived with Petra the day before, put on a performance with her former opera company that, Ferdinand would proudly admit, had moved him to tears. The food was delectable, and he made a mental note to send a gift to Helen and her staff. Ferdinand was incredibly popular, constantly being dragged away by someone or other to discuss any number of things including, on one uncomfortable occasion, whether he would like to marry the man’s daughter. It was only when Dorothea came and asked if she could borrow him that he was able to disentangle himself. 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, as he and Dorothea took a turn around the ballroom. Couples were dancing to a slow song; he could see Byleth and Edelgard in the center, staring at each other like they were the only two in the room. “He kept asking me to marry his daughter.”

Dorothea laughed. “He must not know that your heart belongs to another.”

Ferdinand shot her a confused look. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, Ferdie. You can stop looking around the room like a lost child. Hubie is not here. He is out on the balcony.”

Ferdinand sputtered. “On the balcony? But he --” He was so concerned about Hubert and his fear of heights that he did not even bother to correct Dorothea’s assumption. “Excuse me, Dorothea, may I --”

“Yes, yes, of course. Go get him, Ferdie.”

“That is not -- oh, alright.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then headed upstairs. 

The balcony was largely deserted, as it was an uncommonly chilly night. Hubert was near the wall in the shadows, staring out over the city with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Hubert,” he said, relief evident in his voice when Hubert turned toward him. His face wasn’t any paler than usual, and he smiled softly at Ferdinand when he saw him. “I did not expect to see you so high up again.”

Hubert laughed quietly. “It is a monumental day. And we are not so high, here. Let me guess. You are here to deliver someone else’s message?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “No messages today. I heard you were on the balcony, and I could not help but remember the last time I found you on a balcony.”

Hubert looked back over the horizon. “Believe it or not, I have been trying to convince myself to move closer.”

Ferdinand held out his arm. “Come on. I promise I will not let you jump.”

Hubert made a funny noise. “I don’t think that will be a problem. But thank you.” He took Ferdinand’s arm and walked -- with only a little bit of reluctance -- over to the railing. He gripped it with shaking hands and closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose. Ferdinand watched his profile, at the way the moonlight framed his face, and he thought about what Dorothea had said. 

He wound an arm around Hubert’s waist, and when Hubert opened his eyes and looked at him in surprise, Ferdinand gave him a shaky smile. 

“I will help keep your feet on the ground.”

Hubert swallowed. “And what if I bring you down with me?”

“You won’t,” Ferdinand said simply. 

“Ferdinand,” Hubert said, shaking his head. “Always so optimistic.”

He wasn’t sure who moved first; one moment Hubert was staring at him, eyes bright, and the next moment he was pressing Ferdinand against the railing, a hand in his long hair, their lips pressed together. Ferdinand grabbed the front of Hubert’s jacket, marvelling at how soft his lips were. 

Then Hubert let out a strangled noise and pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Ferdinand asked, watching Hubert back away. “Did I -- did I do something wrong?”

“No, no,” Hubert said hoarsely. “It’s just -- I opened my eyes.” He laughed and shook his head. “We are much higher than I thought.”

Relief flooded through Ferdinand, and he walked back over to Hubert, touching his cheek gently. “That is a relief. I thought perhaps I was a bad kisser.”

A myriad of emotions crossed Hubert’s face before he was able to get his expression back under control. “I can assure you that was not the problem.”

Ferdinand leaned in slightly, and when Hubert did not pull away he kissed him again. When he pulled back Hubert had the most adorable blushing cheeks. 

“Perhaps it would be best for us to get closer to the ground,” Ferdinand suggested. Hubert leaned in and pressed his face to Ferdinand’s hair. 

“Yes, I think so,” he said, and this time Ferdinand did not offer his arm; he took Hubert’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and brushing his mouth over Hubert’s knuckles. The pink that tinged his cheeks climbed higher, up to his ears, and Ferdinand felt the urge to follow it with his mouth. 

But there would be time for that later. For now he lead Hubert back down to the ballroom, and he gave Dorothea a wink when he saw her dancing with Petra. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, dorothea and petra wanted to have sex on the council room table. are you telling me that the minute you saw that room your first thought wasn't "someone needs to have sex on that"? 
> 
> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
